AvengWars (on hold)
by CaptainRexLover
Summary: 3 months after the Avengers had saved the world from Loki they must fight a new enemy, that they don't understand, and they don't have the weapons to fight them. Until a unknown group starts to fight the enemy. Now S.H.E.I.L.D. and the Avengers must seek help from this group in order to save their world. Rating will change, OC x Rex and Steeve Rodgers better than sounds
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I started this on but I decided that would put this on this website because I'm on here more. AVENGERS CLONE WARS CROSS OVER**

* * *

It was about a 3 months after the 'Avengers' had kept Loki from taking over the planet. Now, here he was, back at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters where Nick Fury was briefing them an a new threat.

"Our weapons can't destroy them, we barely scratch them. And we think they're robotic not human like we first thought. We need to find a way to penetrate the metal skin they have, and soon, they're headed straight toward Washington D.C."

"You said our weapons couldn't scratch them?"

"Yes, and that's the main problem, how can we protect people when we were barely able to protect ourselves."

"Isn't there anyone that knows their weakness?"

A look of realization crossed over Fury's face, "there's one person, but someone would have to go talk to them."

A loud beep rang out,"Sir! We've got their location," a young man said running up to Fury.

"Why would we need their location."

"Sir, their fighting someone, and their practically tearing them apart."

"Bring up the footage."

There was about 5 men in the same armor stuff, it was white and were in plates, the 6th man who looked like the leader had eye like blue marks on the helmet. He was using two handguns, and was shooting like crazy at the robots.

The auto quality was horrible but Steve was able to make out a, "CAPTAIN, YOUR LEFT!" There was a human looking robot that jumped at the captain. He swung around in time to see the robot and roll out of the way, then grabbing the 'head' of the robot, smashed it on the ground. "Where's the general?" The captain asked one of the men. "Probably finishing off the droids," one of them chuckled. The leader took of his helmet, reveling his face. His hair was blond but shaved so there was only stubble, like Steve's. His face was tan but not so much that he looked like he spends all of his time outside. He had brown eyes from what Steve could see, and his features were sharp. The camera zoomed in to see his face better. The man glanced up at the street camera, and stared at it narrowing his eyes. "Sir, we need to go before they send another squad."

"Right, let's go."

He put his helmet back on, turned and started to walk when they heard a scream," did u evac the area like I said?!" The leader said slightly panicked. "Yes just like you said."

There were shouts and shots," TAKE COVER!" the captain yelled. There was an explosion and the feed ended.

"Who were they?" Steve asked.

"They are the people who know how to destroy the 'droids'." Fury said somberly.

"So why don't we go talk to them?" Tony Stark pitched in for the first time.

"Yes that's smart let's just go and talk to them while they're in the middle of the battle." Hawkeye said sarcastically. "Wait that's it, if we go and give them some help that might trust us enough to help destroy those things. Think about it, if we approach them after they might attack, and we don't know how strong or powerful they are. We need their help. Bring up the satellite images of where they are," Steve concluded.

Everyone just looked at him, Fury nodded,"Put it up."

There were explosions and they saw shots, but they were blue and red. They were in New York, like when Loki was there."Zoom in right there." Steve said pointing to one spot in the back of the group of droids. It zoomed in to show a girl, around 20 or so with black hair, and what he could see was wearing black. She was cuffed and sitting crossed-legged with about 10 droids surrounding her.

"We need to get there. How soon can we get down there?" Steve asked. "3 maybe 4 minutes," Marina Hill said. "Ok we should suit up," Tony said.

(3-4 minutes later)

They landed a distance away from the battle as not to freak soldiers out. There were shouts, "Bone! Smosh is down go help him!" They thought the leader yelled. "Got it! Roon cover me!" Someone yelled.

"What's the plan captain," Stark asked. " Thor, your going to on top of that your going to assisting the guys in the front, Hawkeye your going to be over there giving us cover. Widow and I are going to go get the girl in the back and try to surprise them. Stark, you try to get the ones that are going around the back."

Steve whistled softly in the men's direction. The leader's head shot to the sound of the whistle. Steve motioned that help was coming, and the leader nodded slightly ducking just before getting hit by a shot. The pressed something on his helmet and nodded slightly in there direction. "Ok guys, time to go" Steve said.

Stark flew to the back, making every soldier, even the leader, jump slightly. Thor, and Hulk made them jump so high it was a little funny. "Don't shoot, their friendlies, I think." The leader said. Steve took off toward the back, while Hawkeye took off toward the building." Cover fire!" The leader yelled running in Hawkeye's direction turning his back to him covering the doorway from and stray shots.

Steve got to the back within a minute or two. The girl was still sitting there, still surrounded, and still cuffed. These droids were very human like, a grey with a smallish grey head, and looked more mobile than the other types of droids.

There was the slightest clatter of rock from his footsteps. Her head shot up, along with the droids. She stared as the droid approached where he and black widow were. "I told you to sit," one of the droids said pushing her down so she was sitting again. She glared at the droid, with a type of hatred that made her a little scary.

"Stark how's your side going?" Hawkeye asked.

"Just barely holding together." Stark said shooting down another droid,"there's a lot of droids headed your way. So watch out Cap."

"Got it I'm sending two guys to help you," the leader yelled over the noise of the battle.

"Got it thanks."

When the droid reached him the knocked it back with his shield, but it was stronger than he thought and only went about 2 inches back.

The girl stared at them as they ran toward her. "We're here to help." Steve said helping her up. "Where are we?" She asked.

"New York, now we need to go before the droids get back up."

She had a glint of worry in her hazel eyes. "How many droids are there? There were less when I was last awake. The droids kept knocking me out." "I don't know. But we need to get you out of here." Steve said practically dragging her behind him. "Wait I need my backpack, I'll be right back." She said sprinting to where she was being held, grabbed a black backpack, and sprinted back.

There were shouts,"Come on" she said as she sprinted toward the shouts. When she got there, a tank like thing fired a shot, straight for everyone in the front. Hulk was off to the side, to occupied with a group of sphere droids. "FALL BACK!" she yelled to the men. They just stared at her, until she stood in front of them, turned and without touching them, pushed them about 10 feet, and behind a bus.

Steve and Widow were at least 5 yards behind, but they saw everything perfectly. The shot reached the front, just inches from her, and the impact caused her to fly back and she hit her head, which they could hear faintly, on the corner of a railing on a bridge. She didn't move, she laid there motionless.

The leader got up first and ran toward her,"SHAKIRE!" he yelled, the pain and worry visible in his voice. "Shakire, Shakire," he said softly, lifting her head gently. There was blood running down the back of her head, dripping on his armor, and puddling on the ground. No breaths escaped her mouth. Gently he set her down and looked at the battle with an anger that made his eyes look like they glowed. He got up and looked at the men, they all stood attentive and straight backed, " I need you 2 on that side, you 2 on the side opposite of them, get droid poppers ready and on my mark lets finish them." he addressed them in a gloom voice, filled with pain and sadness. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, but Steve couldn't hear what he said.

"Wake up soon," Rex whispered into Shakire. He took his place in the front, the rest of the men taking their place, and grabbed 2 droid poppers from his belt. "NOW!" Rex shouted into the comm throwing both, taking out about 20 droids with each, the same as the others.

Steve examined the battle field, all the droids were laying on the ground, all disabled. The plane came to pick them up and bring them back to S.H.E.I.L.D., "Come on," Steve said walking over to the plane. Everyone walked back except for the leader. "You ok?" Steve said walking over to him. "yeah just something I need to get." he said walking over to the girl who lay motionless. He grabbed her bag, and slowly picked her up, and started to carry her to the plane. Steve couldn't judge, the man seemed attached to her. On the plane, he laid her on a couple of the seats and walked to his men. "How's Smosh doing?"

"Good, just need some baca to help speed up the healing." the one Steve assumed was Bone.

He turned and looked in Steve's direction, suddenly the plane lurched, almost making everyone but the leader and his men fall. The leader walked over to them, taking off his helmet," I should probably introduce myself. I'm Clone Captain Rex, leader of the 501st, and this is my squad." he motioned to the men sitting and talking, but none of them took off their helmets. " Men sun bonnets off and come introduce yourself." Rex commanded.

Slowly and hesitently all but one took off their helmets, showing that they all looked alike, but with some differences.

"Bone, I'm the medic of the squad," the first man said approaching. His armor had little skeletons painted on it. "That's Smosh, he doesn't talk much," Bone said motioning to one of the men that was sitting on a crate, he didn't have any special design on his armor. "Skulls," another man said walking up to them," Heavy and I are the weapon specialist." Skulls had a simple skull design on his helmet, while Heavy had all sorts of gun designs on his armor.

The one that didnt take off his helmet finally did, "Roon, I handel any and every thing to do with electricity. I'm like the technition specialist of the group." Of course, Roon had all sorts of technology designs on his armor.

Steve looked at Rex, he sat by Shakire apparently, and was stroking her hair like she was sleeping. "Why's he doing that?" Steve asked Bone. "O, stroking the general's hair?", "yeah", "she's a vampire, she's been around awhile, but she has the ability to come back from the dead. I think it conforts him knowing it's like she's sleeping and's going to wake up, but I don't know really why he does it." Bone said," I should go check on Smosh."

Steve looked at Rex, but this time he saw his facel features had softened a little, and not sharp like he looked when he first took off his helmet. Rex kept stroking her hair, but paused when she moved slightly and then continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 -.- nothing to say, I already had this typed**

* * *

Shakire Pov~

The back of my head pounded. I tried to move but I couldn't, I couldn't move or talk. I could feel the blood pumping though people's vein's around me. My stomach clenched up, and my veins rubbed against each other, trying to pump blood I didn't have. Cold metal cut into my skin, and my eyes shot open.

Shooting away from everyone, I saw my bag in the corner. I ripped it open, and grabbed my lightsaber turning it on and holding it in self defence. I glanced around, _where am I?_, I though. Someone in scrubs came closer, and I growled warningly, "Don't come any closer." I felt the air shifting outside, a ship of some kind maybe.

One of them had a radio, " We need some help in med. room 20."

Rex Pov~

"We need help in med. room 20." he heard over on of the radios in the bridge of the aircraft. "Med. room 20, That's Shakire's room." He said shooting up and started running to the 20th med. room. I ran as fast as posible, I couldn't let anyone get hurt. "Get a blood bag so Med. room 20!" I yelled to a nurse as I ran past, berally able to stop when I reached her room.

Her eyes glowed red as she held her black lightsaber in self defence.

Shakire Pov~

I felt a familliar presance outside the door, but I didn't dare look. The door flew open, making me break my gaze to look who it was. "SHAKIRE!" Rex yelled panicedly. I deactivated my lightsaber and ran over to him. I wrapped my arms around him, squeezing softly, not wanting to hurt him. He copied," You had me worried," he whispered into my ear.

"I'm sorry. I woke up and paniced, you were usally there when I did." she whispered back. "You never woke up this early, it's been about 30 minutes, almost an hour, it usally takes 4 hours at the least." he whispered just as the blond guy that helped me, and a bald man with an eyepatch walked in the room.

"So I take she's fine now?" the man with the eyepatch said. "Yes she is," Rex said. I hid slightly behind Rex, nudging him slightly, letting him know that i didn't know what to do. "Oh, Shakire, this is Nick Fury and Captain Steve Rodgers, also known as Captain America." _So his name is Rodgers?_ I thought, my eyes glowing softly. Steve narrowed his, soft blue, eyes. "They nick-named me Iris cuz the iris' of my eyes have the ability to change with my mood or emotion." I said for the first time. I scaned over him, noticing that his suit didn't do him enough justice. Now he was wearing a short-sleeve S.H.E.I.L.D. shirt that was a pale white, eggshell color. His muscles were completely visible and sharp because of my enhanced vampire eye sight. I could feel I was making him unconfortable, so I focused on Fury, "so where am I exactly?"

"Your on S.H.E.I.L.D.'s aircraft. Now do you think you'll be fine enough to be around everyone?" Fury asked. "Yeah I think I'll be good enough to be around people in a second," I said as I bent down to pick up my backpack. I felt everyone's eyes on me,"what?", then they turned away,_ that's what I thought._ I grabbed my bottle out of the backpack, and swung it onto my shoulder, taking a swing of the blood in the bottle. "Let's go," I said, walking past them.

"Iris!" all the clones yelled as I entered the bridge, making me laugh. I hugged them all, then said, "You idiots need to move when I tell you," still laughing. "Anyway," Fury said," time to meet the group."

"Thor Odinson, of Asgard." one of the guys said leaning down and kissing my hand, making me blush. I had never been greeted or introduce like this. "Clint Barton, or Hawkeye" another said, I reached and shook his hand, "Bruce Banner," the older of the group said, I shook his hand also. "Tony Stark," the last guy said, shaking my hand slightly. I could practically smell playboy on him. The only girl there finally introduced herself, "Natasha Romanoff, or Black Widow," she said holding out her hand, which I shook. "And you already know Steve Rodgers." I nodded at him.

"Let's get down to buissness," I said taking a chair while all the troops stood attentive to see what everyone had to say. "Ok, we would like to ask for your help with the droids," Fury said straight to the point,"Our weapons do nothing to them, and they're headed to our capital."

I turned to Rex, he had his helmet on, I knew he was pissed about the introductions. "Can you put the Council on and tell them we're going to be here longer than expected." I turned back to them, "If we are to help, the first thing we need to do is teach you the droids weak spots. Now let's get to work."


End file.
